A Way With Words
by AlwaysSpike
Summary: Sequel to A Tribute to a Man. Spikes back, but buffy don't know it yet! I got ch 2 up and im about to have 3 & 4
1. In the shadows

A Way With Words  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine, unfortunately. If they were I would have spike and buffy happy in their own little spin-off called "Spuffy: the Vampire and the Slayer." But alas they belong to Joss and since he is creative in his own, evil way, the show is over and spike and buffy are on other sides of the planet. *Sigh* oh well. Well anyway enjoy my fic and don't sue!  
  
Distribution- sure just ask me!  
  
Spoilers- all the way up to the end of S7 of Buffy and S5 of Ats.  
  
Pairing- Spike/Buffy of course!!!!!  
  
Summary- Sequel to "A tribute to a man". That fic started out as drabble but I was so depressed with Spike dying and Btvs being over that I just had to bring them back 2gether! So this fic is about Spike coming back and Buffy being all depressed because she doesn't know he's back. Sad at first, then fluff all the way!!!!! First chapter is Spike POV.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Just some little Spike humor to share wit ya- the day after I watched "Chosen" I was sitting in 1st period really depressed and on the verge of tears (im in 8th grade btw), and my friend, Ryan asked me what was wrong. I told him Spike was dead. Then he hugged me and said, "Alice, I'm sorry your dog died."! He thought Spike was my dog. Well maybe ya had to be there. I thought it was funny. Oh well on wit the story...  
  
Chapter One-  
  
6 weeks after the Final Battle:  
  
Spike stood in the shadows, stunned as he watched the love of his unlife flee from the cemetery. He had listened intently to Buffy's speech during his little "funeral". She really loved him. She wasn't humoring him that day in the hellmouth. Deep inside his unbeating heart he had known she wasn't, but if he had let himself believe it, she would have stayed and died with him. But still, he was in awe. She was in love with him. Another thing hit him: she didn't know his was alive...ahem...undead.  
  
He knew by the look on her face, if not by her face that he had hurt by sacrificing himself to save the world. And he felt miserable. First Angel, now him. He was doing a bleeding wonderful job of following in his poof of a grandsire's footsteps. Fight her, love her, die to save the world, leave her. But this time things would change. He would be different. He would come back. What if didn't want him in her life anymore? What if she was afraid to be hurt again? No, he had to try.  
  
He tried to punch the tree beside him in frustration, but his fist went right through it. He growled and walked out of the cemetery and towards Wolfram & Hart. Yep, he would fix this.  
  
First he had to become corporeal again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
(A/N: I know it's short just bear with me!!! I'll have chapter two in no time.) 


	2. Glow and Shake

A Way With Words  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine, unfortunately. If they were I would have spike and buffy happy in their own little spin-off called "Spuffy: the Vampire and the Slayer." But alas they belong to Joss and since he is creative in his own, evil way, the show is over and spike and buffy are on other sides of the planet. *Sigh* oh well. Well anyway enjoy my fic and don't sue!  
  
Distribution- sure just ask me!  
  
Spoilers- all the way up to the end of S7 of Buffy and S5 of Ats.  
  
Pairing- Spike/Buffy of course!!!!!  
  
Summary- Sequel to "A tribute to a man". This Fiction is about Spike coming back and Buffy being all depressed because she doesn't know he's back. Sad at first, then fluff all the way!!!!! Second chapter POV is pretty much everyone's. Then then it turns to Buffy POV.  
  
A/N: this chapter takes place a little over a week before the first one. So in other words if you're confused: in the first chapter, Buffy gives a speech 6 weeks after the final battle at Spike's funeral. So this fic takes place about a month after the final battle. Spike's in L.A. at Wolfram and Hart.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
One month after the final battle:  
  
Angel's crew at Wolfram & Hart were gathered in his mahogany office examining the small enveloped package on his desk.  
Angel made a move to open it but Wesley stopped him.  
  
"Angel, it could be dangerous! Do not open it until we know precisely what it contains." He warned his employer in his high class British accent.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes in response. "What do you suggest we do, Wes? X-ray it?"  
  
Fred piped up nervously, "Well, I could-"  
  
"No! Fred, an x-ray might just set it off, I still suggest we-"He began, but was interrupted by a groan.  
  
Harmony, who had been in a corner examining her perfectly manicured fingernails, stomped over to the desk impatiently. "For the love of Macy's!" She grumbled as she tried to rip open the envelope and failed. Wesley made a move to stop her but Angel held up a hand. If anyone were to risk opening the parcel, why not Harmony? Angel and Gunn smiled in amusement and Harmony tried again to rip it open, only to break a nail. She growled in frustration and vamped out. Then she sunk her fangs into the envelope and successfully tore it open. Harmony pulled out a trinket chain first.  
  
Everybody, save Harmony's, eyes widened when they saw the amulet. She held it up so she could survey the gem.  
  
"Ooooh pretty!!!!" She exclaimed excitedly, not noticing the shocked expressions of the others, while they launched into a conversation of their own.  
  
"Dear lord!" Wesley whispered. If he wasn't wearing contacts, he would be cleaning his glasses right this moment.  
  
"Why do you think we have it?" Angel inquired, looking curiously from the amulet Harmony was oogeling to Wesley.  
  
Gunn raised his eyebrows as well to the former watcher, "Yeah, I mean Angel said he was supposed to wear the charm thing and then it would destroy itself."  
  
Wesley thought a moment and then cleared his throat, "Yes, well obviously we assumed many things. We really weren't quite sure what would happen," as an afterthought he added, "Or that Angel wouldn't be the one to wear it."  
  
There wear murmers of agreement all around the room, save Gunn and Harmony.  
  
"You didn't wear the amulet?" Gunn wondered, thinking he obviously missed something. Then another thought came to him, "Wait, if you didn't wear the amulet, who did? You are the only souled vamp we know, so who else could of fit the prophecy? It said..." He cut of seeing the look on Angel and Wesley's faces. "What?"  
  
"Spike." Angel muttered to himself, but Gunn picked up on it.  
  
"Spike?" Gunn mulled the name over In his head until recognition hit him, "Oh you mean, soulless, evil vampire that had a freaky obsession with your Slayer at one time?"  
  
Angel sighed as he sat down at his desk and ran a hand over his face. "The one and Only. Only not so soulless anymore."  
  
Gunn once again quirked a dark brow, "He has a soul now? Are you sure it wasn't **you** he had an obsession with?"  
  
"H-How did he get cursed?" Fred wondered.  
  
Angel's brows knitted together as he replied darkly, "He didn't."  
  
"Huh?" was the reply of the others, save harmony who was still too caught up in the beautiful gem to pay attention.  
  
"He went looking for it. For Buffy." He answered sadly.  
  
There were small gasps and a "Dear Lord!" from Wesley. Angel nodded in agreement.  
  
"A vampire who searched for his soul! It's quite unheard of!" Wesley really wished he had worn his glasses today.  
  
Suddenly, there was a shriek from the other side of the room and a load "clunk" as Harmony dropped the amulet in surprise. All heads shot to her and the necklace. It was-  
  
"It's glowing!" Gunn exclaimed, wide eyed.  
  
"And Shaking!" Harmony chimed in. Sure enough, the amulet sat on the table, the jewel glowing bright yellow as it shook violently. Angel and his employees walked towards it cautiously.  
  
Harmony reached out to touch it. "Harmony! Don't!" Wesley yelled, but before she had the chance to pick it up, it shook harder and the stone stopped glowing just as the power went out.  
  
"What the F-"Gunn started to gasp, but Angel made a Shhing noise in the dark.  
  
Angel used his acute vampyric hearing to find out what was going on inside the pitch black office. Then there was a crash and what Angel could of sworn was a "Bloody hell!" when the lights abruptly turned back on.  
  
Everybody looked down at the table in front of them, or rather, where the table used to be. Now it was broke in half, the pieces in a heap on the floor, along with a black-clad figure moaning on top of it.  
  
The man stood up on wobbly legs and looked confusedly at his surroundings. Gunn and Fred looked equally bewildered, but a look of recognition spread across Wesley's face and Angel narrowed his eyes at the figure.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike turned around at the voice of his grandsire. His eyes widened and he cursed "Bloody Hell!" as he fell to the ground in a dead (no pun intended) faint.  
  
The last thing he heard was Harmony's high pitch shriek., "Blondie Bear!"  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Daily routine

Summary: This is the 3rd part to "A Way With Words", the sequel to A Tribute to a Man.  
  
It was eleven a.m. Buffy stumbled out of her bedroom and into the joining living room/kitchen of her small L.A. apartment. She took her Cap'n Crunch out of the cabinet, poured it into a bowl and added the milk. Then she took her breakfast over to the navy blue sofa and sat down, not surprised in the least bit by the tears coursing down her face. She was used to it by now. It was her routine. She'd get up; eat a small breakfast; watch a little TV; and cry all day. Then, she would slump into bed and cry herself to sleep. Ever since that day in the cemetery. Ever since her speech about him. Spike.  
  
She sobbed harder.  
  
God she missed him. She missed him so much. She thought about him every second of her day. Everything seemed to remind her of him. Every thought seemed to strike up another memory. She couldn't look at Hawaiian shirts anymore. Or wedding dresses, they reminded her of "the spell". Sometimes, when she passed a leather store on the streets of Los Angelus, she would walk in just to smell that familiar sent. His sent. The sent of his leather duster swirling around her as they fought, or kissed. But it was never the same. She wanted the smell of worn out leather, alcohol, blood, and the other key scents that made it purely Spike.  
  
The one question she always wound up asking herself was why. She knew it was his destiny to wear the amulet and save them all. But why did he have to stay in the hellmouth once his job was done? The ubervamps were dust in the non-existent wind. The First was defeated. So why didn't he save himself?  
  
["Go! It's for me to do the cleanup!"]  
  
She remembered him saying that, yelling for her to go and let him sacrifice himself to ensure that the Hellmouth was closed for good.  
  
["Go! I want to see how it ends."]  
  
God! Didn't he know how much she needed him?! How she didn't know how to survive with out him?! Didn't he know how much she loved him? 'Of course he didn't know, Dumbass. You never allowed yourself to tell him. You waited so long to finally admit it, and he didn't believe you!' She thought bitterly as she cried even harder. She put her uneaten bowl of cereal down on the end table beside her.  
  
["I love you" "No, you don't. But thanks for sayin' it"]  
  
He never knew! She was so involved with her own selfish insecurities to tell him the truth. I was horrible to him! And know he'll never know! He's-  
  
She was torn out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She staggered over and opened the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole or to wipe the tears still streaming down her face.  
  
TBC...........  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1  
  
Email: Iluv_spike@yahoo.com 


	4. Friendly Visit

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda not mine. Don't sue. Summary: Ch. 4 of A Way With Words  
  
Chapter 4 Friendly Visit  
  
Willow had a cheery smile on her face as her friend opened the door to her apartment, ignoring Dawn, who was impatiently tapping her foot behind her.  
  
"Hey Buffy! How Are- Oh!" Her smile quickly upturned when she saw Buffy's appearance. "What happened?"  
  
Buffy gave a weak smiled. "Oh, nothing much Will." She turned and walked back to the sofa and sat down, staring off into space.  
  
Willow frowned and turned to Dawn. "Dawnie, sweetie, could you-"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know. Go find something convenient to do while you talk to Buffy in private. I'll get some Ice cream." Willow smiled.  
  
"Thanks Dawn."  
  
Dawn turned to go. "No prob." She turned back around, "Buffy will be okay, won't she?" She wondered worriedly.  
  
Willow frowned," I don't know. She's been kinda detached since Sunnydale was destroyed. She barely attempted conversation over the phone. But I'll find out. Don't worry." She reassured her.  
  
Dawn nodded and walked down the hall to the elevator. Willow watched her go. When Dawn was out of sight she took a deep breath and entered the apartment.  
  
TBC................ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me suggestions!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but stay with me! 


End file.
